


Stop That!

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had an allergic reaction, and won't let Bones hypospray him. What happens? Fluff. Thats what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop That!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was really happy with the comments I got on my other works, and decided to write another one! I need opinions though. Since this is a new account I still don't know where exactly I'm going with it yet. So, should I make this just McKirk fics or a multi fandom account? If a multi fandom account sounds appealing, what are you guys into? Feedback is most definitely appreciated :)
> 
> PS: I do not own the characters

Jim just had ANOTHER allergic reaction, to tuna of all things, and he had been brought into Medbay for treatment. "Dammit Jim, how many times have I told you to come and get me before you eat anything new?!" Bones said, trying not to yell. Jim, still smirking through his swollen lips and tounge, managed to look completely adorable. Bones reached for a hypospray, but was stopped by the panicked look on his face. "Don't be such an infant, its just a hypo!" Bones grumbled, rolling his eyes. Jim vehemetly shook his head, still refusing treatment. "Goddamit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a babysitter! Suck it up and take the damn hypospray so I can go back to work!" Jim folded his arms and shook his head. Bones sighed and put the hypo in his back pocket before putting his forehead agaisnt Jim's. "Why are you so difficult darlin'?" Bones whispered, bringing his hand up to run it through Jim's hair. Jim smirked triumphantly through the swelling and snuck his hand under Bones' shirt. Thats when Bones moved, sticking the hypo in Jim's neck and pressing down on the top. "Ow! Stop that!" Jim said as the swelling went down. "You did that on purpose, Bones!"  

"Don't be such a baby, Jim!" Bones called over his shoulder before exiting the room into Medbay. 

 

~Fin~


End file.
